Baby Fever
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Galinda is tasked with the important job of hosting Elphaba and Fiyero's perfect baby shower. And she has a schedule to keep the perfect day on track. But not everything will go according to schedule. Fiyeraba. Galinda/OC. Oneshot.


Galinda was completely giddy as she inflated another green balloon, tied it with a pink string, and watched as it floated up to the ceiling. She picked up a pink balloon and did the same, this time tying it with the green string. Within minutes, the entire ceiling of the parlor of Elphaba and Fiyero's home was covered with pink and green balloons.

She slowly made her way over to the table and made sure all the good was spread out in an aesthetically pleasing fashion. After switching the deviled eggs with the garden salad, she declared everything perfect with a triumphant look.

Galinda knew her keen eye for detail would pay off. When Elphaba began making inquiries for an assistant after she married Fiyero, Galinda wasted no time in sending in her resume. Elphaba had chuckled when she saw the blonde's pink, rose-scented resume on her desk, but once she really looked at it, she realized what a perfect fit her best friend would be for the job. And it would be an excuse for her to stay with her. She made her friend go through the entire interview and screening process, but ultimately gave her the job. She helped Galinda find a small house near, but not on, the royal estate, since Galinda refused to live at the manor with them.

"Elphie, not even the servants live at the manor," Galinda had said.

"No, they live in the small houses surrounding the estate," Elphaba had responded.

Over the past three years, Galinda had proved a huge help in managing Elphaba's schedule, appointments, and even helped the royal couple sneak away from events for some… alone time.

Elphaba found the perfect way to repay her for everything when she noticed Galinda slyly looking at the son of the royal archivist. She took a few pages from the blonde's book and helped them find ways to spend time together, which paid off when they married two years later.

She felt a kick and looked down at her belly. There were many who said that planning and hosting your best friend's baby shower while you yourself are nine months pregnant isn't the best idea. But Galinda had promised her friend that she would do this, and she wasn't one to break her promises. The world could have been ending, but she would still make sure that all the presents are arranged by wrapping paper color. She was loyal to the end. She had insisted that since she was still a week away from her scheduled due date, she would be perfectly fine to host the shower.

When Fiyero had brought up the topic of a baby shower, the blonde barely left any room for argument over who the host would be, especially since she had declared herself the baby's godmother, and her husband, Khynel, would be godfather by default.

"Glin, aren't the _parents_ supposed to pick the godparents?" Fiyero had asked, raising an eyebrow.

Galinda had given him a look. "Well, it's obviously going to be me. I mean, who else could you have possibly asked?"

The prince didn't know how to take that, so he simply looked at his wife. Elphaba had been indifferent to a baby shower. Even though she was had been the princess of the Vinkus for three and a half years, she still wasn't thrilled every time someone made a fuss over her. The only reason the green girl was still alive was because Fiyero had held the blonde back when Elphaba asked why she couldn't simply get married in a small ceremony.

"Elphaba! Melena! Thropp! You! Are! Getting! Married! To! A! Prince!" Galinda had shouted at her in between throwing kicks and punches in the air in an attempt to get out of Fiyero's grasp. "How! Dare! You! Think! Such! Foolish! Thoughts! You! Are! Not! Brainless!"

Elphaba, of course, had already known the answer, but she still wanted to try. But that was now in the past. Elphaba had gone through with the big, royal wedding and all the trimmings that came with it. And even though she wasn't on board at first, getting to marry the love of her life made it beyond worth it.

Since she had a big wedding, she practically begged the blonde to give her a smaller-scale shower. She had even suggested having a joint baby shower with the blonde, since their children would be born two months apart, but Galinda quickly shot that idea down.

"Elphie, you know I love you. But I don't love you _that_ much," Galinda had sighed, patting her friend's shoulder.

Still, Elphaba had pleaded Galinda not to invite a multitude of people. Seeing how serious she was, Galinda figured it would be best to honor her wishes, agreed, and started planning the 'not as big as she would have wanted it' guest list. Most of the people on the list were their (somewhat) mutual friends from Shiz, people Elphaba had met after becoming the princess that she actually liked, and Fiyero's family, since Elphaba really only had her father and sister to invite.

Galinda had sent them the invitation, but they never responded. Elphaba said that she honestly didn't care if her father and sister showed up, since they had practically disowned her as soon as she announced her engagement to Fiyero.

Galinda looked around and smiled in satisfaction. Everything was now set up and ready.

"Glin?"

"In the parlor, Khy!"

A young blonde man came into the room, carrying a large cake. "Where do you want this?"

"On the table, behind the plates," Galinda said, hurriedly waddling over and moving a few trays of food to make room for the cake.

"Elphaba and Fiyero should be back in around an hour."

"Perfect. And the guest should be arriving soon."

"Any word on Elphaba's family?"

"No, and she says she doesn't care, but I know her. She just pretends not to. I know how much she misses her sister. Her father, less so, but she and Nessa were really close."

Khynel nodded. He didn't know much about Elphaba's relationship with her family, but Galinda had filled him in on the need-to-know. "Everything looks perfect, Glin."

"I know. I plan the best parties."

He pulled her into a soft kiss. "I know you do."

She pulled away and picked up the party schedule. She knew it was perfect, but she had to glance at it one more time.

"Honey, you really should rest now."

Galinda knew that he was right, especially considering something she knew that he didn't. "Alright, dearest."

An hour and a half later, the party was in full swing, just as Galinda had planned. Elphaba smiled softly as she mingled with their limited guests. Galinda stayed off to the side. Today was all about Elphaba, so she didn't need to be in the spotlight. But that wasn't the only reason she wanted to stay behind the scenes. A feeling of pain shot through her body from her abdomen and she subtly bent over.

"Glin, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, approaching her with a glass of lemonade.

"Yup," the blonde said through her teeth, straightening through the pain.

Fiyero studied her, but handed her the cup. "Are you sure you're –"

"It's time to cut the cake now," she said, grabbing her schedule and marching over to her friend as the pain subsided. She gently took her friend's arm and pulled her towards the table, though Elphaba wasn't prepared and stumbled over her own feet.

"_Galinda_! Don't do that!"

"It's cake-cutting time!" she said, handing Elphaba the knife.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but cut the cake into small pieces and Galinda dished them out onto the plates.

"Now it's time to open presents!" Galinda smiled once everyone had their slices of cake. She felt another stab of pain, but hid it behind a beaming smile. "Gather around, everyone!"

Elphaba moved to sit next to the tower of presents. She had been informed ahead of time that she only had thirty minutes to open presents before the dancing started, and even she thought that was a bit quick. But she knew better than to argue with Galinda and her scheduling.

Once presents were opened and dancing was in full swing, Galinda couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. She pulled her husband aside. "Khy?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should go to the hospital now."

"What? Are you in labor?"

"Yup. And I have been since five this morning."

Khynel's eyes widened. _"What?_ Five this morning?! Why didn't you tell me?_"_

"Keep your voice down! And I didn't tell you because today is about Elphie and Fiyero."

"Glin, you are _literally_ in labor right now. Elphaba still has two more months to go. Don't talk to me about –"

"Less talking, more going to the hospital." Another contraction hit and Galinda gasped. "Actually, forget the hospital. Let's just go upstairs," she huffed, clutching a nearby chair and taking deep breaths.

"Wait… are you… are you really about to give birth in Elphaba and Fiyero's home?"

"I'll go to one of the guest rooms."

Khynel slowly slid his hand down his face. "Galinda, this is insane!"

"Can you ask a staff member to send for the midwife?"

"Don't you and Elphaba have different midwives?"

"Not if the staff calls Elphaba's. Honestly, I don't care who they call. As long as they call _someone's_ midwife. So go tell them to call."

Khynel ran his hand over his face. "This cannot be happening."

"I can assure you, this is most definitely happening. But Khy, please don't make a big deal out of this. This is Elphaba's special day. Just… don't tell her."

"Glin, you're having a baby right now and you're worried about whether Elphaba's going to finish slow dancing with Fiyero?"

"Khy, the baby isn't going to just drop out onto the floor right this second. We have some time. Not a lot," she amended as she was hit with another contraction. "But some time. First, help me up the stairs, then go get help."

Khy did as his wife requested, leading her up to one of the guest rooms. He was honestly surprised at how strong Galinda was being. She was clearly in a lot of pain, but held back her screams. He knew it probably wouldn't last during the actual delivery. "I'm surprised you've kept this hidden all day."

"I've been so focused on working."

He kissed her forehead as he opened the door for her. "You're so strong."

"I knooooo- dear sweet Oz!" she moaned, her knees buckling.

Khynel caught her and carried her over to the bed. "Our midwife or the royal one?"

Galinda moved a pillow behind her back with a huff. "Don't care."

"Right." Khynel gave his wife a final kiss before hurrying out.

Galinda was alone for around ten minutes before she heard hurried footsteps. There were too many to be just Khynel, and when the door opened, it wasn't her husband who greeted her.

"Galinda Turnoll!" Elphaba scolded as she entered the room. "You've been in labor the entire day?!"

"I'm going to kill Khy," Galinda moaned as another contraction brought her up onto all fours, her fingers gripping the comforter.

The green girl rushed to her friend and placed her hand on the small of her back. The contraction was longer than the others and Galinda rocked her hips from side to side. Her gaze lifted up to Elphaba and she was about to say something when she noticed the king and queen still in the doorway.

"This is okay, right?" Galinda asked them, clutching the railing at the foot of the bed.

The queen, Amalie, smiled sympathetically. "Of course, Galinda. Everything will be alright."

"Back to my question; you were in labor all day?" Elphaba asked, regaining the blonde's attention.

Galinda sighed. "Yes. I thought I would be fine for the party, but I guess this little one had other plans. I suppose he or she didn't want to stick to my schedule."

"First babies are usually like that," Amalie offered. "Though they're usually late."

"It's like you always say, Glin; early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable," Elphaba said in an attempt to make the blonde smile.

It worked, of course. At least, it did for a clock-tick, until another contraction hit. Khynel came back with their midwife, and everyone was shooed out so she could examine the blonde.

"She's doing fine," the midwife reported. "She's seven centimeters dilated, so she still has a ways to go."

"Is there anything we can do for her," the king, Raal, questioned.

"She can go for a walk or bath if she wants, but I don't recommend going back to the party."

"Khy, I want cake!" Galinda called through the closed door.

"Can she?" Khynel questioned.

The midwife nodded. "Sure."

"Coming right up, Glinny!" Khy called back, then hurried back downstairs.

"I'll stay with her," Elphaba offered, going back into the room and closing the door behind her.

Galinda was back on her knees, clutching the banister as she rocked from side to side. A loud moan escaped her lips, her eyes squeezed shut. Sweat glistened across her forehead and Elphaba took the extra hair tie from around her wrist and tied her friend's blonde curls into a ponytail.

"I hate this," Galinda moaned.

"I'm not a hairdresser, Glin."

"You know what I mean. This wasn't part of today's plan. I had a schedule and everything."

"I know. I'm sorry. But the midwife said you can go for a walk or have a bath if you want."

"I want this to be over."

"You're doing so great. You're so strong and I –"

"Elphaba, I know you're trying to help right now. And I appreciate it. But you're really not helping and I really don't want to say anything to you that would get me fired."

Elphaba blinked. "What do you want?"

"I want something for the pain, Khy to come back with my cake, and for this to be over."

"I'm sorry, Glin."

Galinda looked back at her friend and took her hand. "No, I'm sorry, Elphie. This was supposed to be your day and I planned for everything to go perfectly."

"Glin, there are some things even you can't control with your rigidly-planned schedule. I mean, you only allotted a three-minute bathroom break for me between cake and dancing? We both know our pregnancy bathroom breaks are out of our control."

Galinda giggled, but her giggle turned into a groan with another contraction. "This is what you have to look forward to."

"Can't wait."

"But I suppose it will be worth it once the baby is born."

"It definitely will."

"Then I'll have to raise him or her and – Dear sweet Oz, I'm going to be a mother. Elphie, I'm going to be a mother! _You're_ going to be a mother! We'll be mothers together! We'll both be up in the middle of the night feeding our babies! Our children are going to grow up bestest friends, and Fiyero and Khy are going to drive both of us crazy, and we'll always be together, and won't that be simply grand, Elphie?"

"Yes, Glin," Elphaba said, taking a tissue and wiping the blonde's tears. "That will be perfect."

"Everything is going to be perf- OW! _Dear sweet Oz on a hot damn stick!_"

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise at the blonde's outburst, but said nothing, trying her best to bite back her chuckle.

"Elphie, can you please open the window? I'm hot."

It was late May, so the weather wasn't too hot, even though Vinkun summers were scorchers. Elphaba left her friend's side and cracked the window open, allowing a light breeze to enter the room. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

Khy returned with the cake and a glass of lemonade, which the blonde happily gobbled down. The midwife then recommended she try to take a nap to gather her strength. Galinda was already asleep before the midwife finished her sentence.

It was seven in the evening when Galinda began pushing. Only Khynel and the midwife were in the room with her. Elphaba had retreated to the library, and that's where Fiyero found her, a book in front of her, though she clearly wasn't reading it.

"Fae," the prince said, gently pulling Elphaba from her private musings.

"How's Galinda doing?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"I. _Am_. Pushing!" came Galinda's clear voice as though she was right next to them.

"Pretty well, I'd say," he said, sitting next to her. "How long do you think this will last?"

"The pregnancy books say pushing could last for a few minutes, to hours, to almost a whole day," the green woman said, closing her book.

"I hope it won't be that long for her."

"I hope it won't be that long for me."

"Is this making you worried?"

"I've been worried before this, but seeing Galinda go through this and knowing I'm next is a bit daunting," Elphaba admitted.

"You think you'll give birth at Galinda and Khy's house?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a laugh. "If I do, it definitely won't be part of my plan."

The prince helped Elphaba to her feet and led her over to the sofa, where they kissed, snuggled, and talked before slowly drifting off to sleep. They awoke a few minutes past midnight to a servant gently shaking them awake.

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses, but I've been sent to inform you that Mrs. Turnoll –"

"Is Galinda alright?" Elphaba asked, struggling to stand up, and finally succeed with Fiyero's assistance.

"She's fine, ma'am. She said that she knows you're worried about her, but she is fine and wishes to see you in the morning."

"What about her baby?" Fiyero asked.

"She said she'll explain everything in the morning."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a worried glance, but went back to their room to get a few more hours of sleep. A few hours later, after breakfast, Elphaba and Fiyero hurried to the guest room that occupied their friends.

"Come in," came a soft voice.

Fiyero pushed the door open and smiled. Galinda was sitting up in bed, wrapped in a fuzzy, pink robe, her hair up in a loose bun, and her eyes resting on the small bundle in her arms. Khynel sat in a chair beside her on the other side of the bed, watching his wife with a beaming smile.

"Hi, Glin," Fiyero smiled, giving Elphaba's hand a gentle squeeze, his smile widening when he felt her squeeze back.

Elphaba grinned at her best friend. "Hi, Glin. How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Fifi, Elphie," the blonde smiled, looking up at her friends. "I'm fine. Tired, sore, relieved, but overall, fine. All three of us are fine. My son and I –"

"You have a baby boy?" Fiyero asked happily, taking a tentative step forward.

Galinda smiled and looked at Khynel. "Yes."

Her husband chuckled out a sigh. "When Galinda said 'three of us', she wasn't referring to me. She was referring to our son and daughter."

Elphaba gasped as Khynel stood, revealing the bundle in his arms. "You had… twins?" she asked in awe. "How did you… when did you find out?"

"Well, _I_ found out when Galinda kept pushing after our son was born," Khynel said with a laugh. "I was not expecting two babies."

"They're both very small, which was how I was able to keep it hidden," Galinda said, gently rocking her bundle.

"You knew?" Elphaba blinked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course I did. My uterus felt like a battlefield."

"Galinda is the master of keeping secrets," Khynel chuckled. "Or perhaps I'm just very oblivious."

"It's the former," Galinda giggled.

"What are their names?"

The new mother gently rocked her baby. "Well, this is Ander Brinton, born at nine fifty-seven last night."

"And this is Wynter Elphaba, born at ten-eleven," Khynel smiled down at his daughter.

"You named your daughter after me?" Elphaba asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Of course we did."

The princess wiped her cheeks. "I suppose you want me to do the same if I have a girl."

"I would not be opposed to that idea," Galinda smiled. "Would you like to hold them?"

Both royals nodded and Galinda gently handed Ander to Elphaba, while Khynel handed Wynter to Fiyero.

"Say hi to Auntie Elphaba and Uncle Fiyero, you two."

"They're perfect, Glin," Fiyero smiled as Wynter slowly opened her eyes and grabbed his finger.

"I'm so proud of you," Khynel said, sitting on Galinda's other side and kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, too," Galinda said.

"You did all the work. I just held your hand."

Ander began to fuss, so Elphaba gave him back to his mother. Fiyero gave Wynter to Elphaba and watched as the two got to know each other.

"I assume Fae and I are the godparents," Fiyero said, as Elphaba gave Wynter to her mother, allowing her to hold both her babies.

"Aren't the _parents_ supposed to pick the godparents?" Galinda asked with a faux-raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's obviously going to be us. I mean, who else could you have possibly asked?"

Everyone laughed and Elphaba and Fiyero left to give the new parents some privacy and time alone with their newborns.

"We're next," the prince smiled, kissing his wife's cheek and intertwining their fingers as he helped her down the stairs.

"I can't wait," Elphaba smirked, squeezing his hand.

"Do you think we're having twins?"

She gave him a look. "I would have told you if I was. I'm not as good as Galinda at hiding things like this."

"So… no surprise babies?"

"If there are, they'll be a surprise for both of us."

* * *

**Today is my birthday, and reviews make wonderful presents!**

**Also, voting for the 2019 Greg Awards closes December 31, 2019 at noon EST. I'm hosting once again this year, so go to my profile to vote!**


End file.
